


Undertaker

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Ask Box Prompt: "Jean/Marco, Jean is an undertaker, Marco is a corpse"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertaker

When Marco called Jean a leader, he had questioned himself over and over. And after, when Marco could no longer speak through the smoking maw of his mouth, Jean called himself a butcher.

There’s something that Armin had told Jean late one night—a memory of his grandfather’s history books.

An undertaker was someone who assisted in burials ceremonies for the dead. Space is always at a premium inside the walls, and so, all dead had been burned for hundreds of years.

Jean resigns his own bones to the vast fields outside, and one day, wishes to become an undertaker.


End file.
